10 propuestas y un solo SI !
by SABAKU NO MIKI
Summary: La organizacion de AKATSUKI formada por Yahiko,Nagato,Itachi,Kisame,Sasori,Deidara,Hidan,Kakuzu,Zetsu y Tobi se enamoran de la unica mujer de la organizacion , una joven muy bonita llamada Konan,ellos compiten entre si para lograr ganarse su amor y hacer que los elija , suceden muchas cosas de todo tipo , tristes,comicas,romanticas,eroticas en la organizacion,¿quieres descubrirlas?


**LOS PRETENDIENTES DE KONAN **

**CAPITULO 1 **

AKATSUKI – Organización cuyo objetivo es la paz mundial

KONAN – 17 años – la bebe y la mama

NAGATO – 19 años – el poeta, responsable

YAHIKO – 20 años-el romántico, responsable, alegre

ITACHI – 22 años – el músico seductor

SASORI – 21 años- el serio pervertido

DEIDARA – 20 años-el niño bromista, alegre y divertido

KISAME – 23 años – el deportista pervertido

TOBI – 20 años – el niño tierno bromista infantil

ZETSU – 24 años- el raro lindo

HIDAN – 21 años-el vanidoso casanova presumido

KAKUZU – 24 años-el egoísta convenenciero

KONAN

Iba llegando de ir a comprar cosas para cocinar, no es fácil hacer la comida para 10 personas lo buen es que Itachi me ayuda.

Entre a la casa y todos estaban ahí, últimamente no hemos tenido misiones "supongo significa algo bueno"…

Yahiko y Nagato estaban en su oficina viendo cosas de la organización

Itachi estaba acostado en el sillón con sus auriculares puestos a él le gusta mucho la música

Sasori estaba perfeccionando una de sus marionetas

Kisame estaba en la piscina a él le gusta mucho el agua

Zetsu estaba en el jardín cuidando de las plantas

Kakuzu seguramente contando su dinero en su habitación

Tobi y Deidara son unos traviesos ellos le estaban pintando la cara al baboso de Hidan quien estaba profundamente dormido lo malo es que era con mis cosméticos al verlos me enoje ya que habían desecho mis flores de origami que uso en el cabello y estaban batiendo todos mis cosméticos así que fui y se los quite dirigiéndoles una mirada muy fea.

– Eres una aguafiestas konan -.- -dijo Deidara dando media vuelta un poco molesto

– A Tobi le das miedo -dijo Tobi con su voz temblorosa

Dicho esto se fueron a buscar las pinturas de Zetsu, él es un chico raro se pinta la mitad de la cara blanca y la otra mitad negra según el eso representa "el bien y el mal que existen dentro de él "sinceramente a veces me da un poco de miedo

Una pequeña risita salió de mis labios al ver como habían dejado a Hidan, estaba a media maquillada así que baje las cosas me incline hacia él y termine de maquillarlo tiene el sueño muy pesado no se movió ni se quejó, luego me retire a la cocina, al poco rato llego Itachi-san y me ayudo a picar las verduras para el caldo, estábamos picando hasta que…

Fin pov. Konan

Hidan – AHHHH! MI ROSTRO MI HERMOSO Y PERFECTO ROSTRO! QUIEN FUE!? QUE LE HIZIERON!? PARESCO GAY ¡!

– Tobi pensó que ya lo era ¡! -Dijo Tobi entre risa y risa

– que lindo maquillaje Hidan ¡!1 jajaja 7u7 -dijo un Deidara muy burlón

-TOBI, DEIDARA fueron ustedes verdad -. –VENGAN AQUÍ HIJOS DE PU* VAYANSE A LA mi*er* me las van a pagar p*end*jos ¡! -Dijo un Hidan sumamente molesto

Al ver a su amigo tan molesto se espantaron y empezaron a correr alrededor de la sala seguidos por Hidan

-Tobi no fue Tobi es un chico bueno – dijo un Tobi corriendo muy espantado

-nosotros te pintamos poquito no se quién te hizo lo demás como sea quien haya sido le quedo DI-VI-NO -dijo en tono de burla Deidara haciendo enojar aún más a quien los perseguía

DENSE POR MUERTOS ¡! 7.7 -grito Hidan mientras intentaba golpearlos con su oz rompiendo todo a su paso

Tobi no quería, Deidara obligo a Tobi - dijo Tobi en tono de niño regañado

Ya cállate Tobi y apúrate o este tipo nos matara ¡! -Dijo un Deidara muy sonriente

En eso la oz de Hidan por poco y alcanza a Tobi

AUXILIO ¡! TOBI AUN NO QUIERE MORIR ¡! TOBI ES UN CHICO SEXI, GUAPO, CARISMATICO BUENA ONDA Y VIRGEN ¡! TOBI NO QUIERE MORIR VIRGEN ¡!1 AYUDA! Dijo Tobi muy agitado y en pánico llorando tapándose la cara con ambas manos y corriendo a todo lo que podía esperando lo peor

Tobi, ¿eres virgen? – pregunto Deidara sorprendido, sabía que Tobi tenía una mente muy infantil pero virgen a los 20 ¡!

Tobi es un chico bueno, Tobi no es como Sasori un pervertido de mente cochambrosa ¡! Dijo Tobi un poco molesto

Idiota espero y Sasori no esté en casa si te llega a escuchar… dijo Deidara espantado

¿Si llego a escuchar que ¿dijo Sasori apareciendo repentinamente

Na-nada sempai – dijo el nervioso de Deidara

¿Hidan de que caricatura te sacaron ¿- pregunto Sasori un poco sorprendido ante el aspecto de su amigo

De ninguna, estos hijos de p*t me maquillaron mientras dormía mira como dejaron mi hermoso y perfecto rostro, pero eso no es lo más importante, pregúntale a Tobi que dijo de ti -.- - contesto Hidan

¿Tobi? ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Sasori fulminándolo con la mirada

Tobi solo dijo que usted es un pervertido de mente cochambrosa que solo piensa en se…

Cállate Tobi solo empeoras las cosas - dijo con preocupación Deidara

Tobi solo dice la verdad – contesto Tobi molesto

Antes de poder hacer algo Sasori y Hidan ya los tenían acorralados, ya no podían escapar ¡!

Pov. Konan

Solo escuche la golpiza que les estaban dando a esos dos

Tobi es un chico bueno, ¿por qué le pasan estas cosas ¿dijo llorando Tobi

Ay ya cállate todo esto fue por tu culpa -.- dijo un molesto y adolorido Deidara

Al haber escuchado toda una risita broto de mis labios

¿No piensas decirles que fuiste tú ¿- pregunto Itachi dirigiéndome una mirada acusadora la cual me puso un poco nerviosa

¿Cómo sabes que fui yo ¿pregunte un poco intrigada

Te observe mientras lo hacías -.- ¿Qué creías que por traer mis auriculares no te pondría atención a ti mi niña?

Bueno la verdad si pensé eso – dije con firmeza

Jajaja pues que tontita yo siempre te estoy viendo inclusive cuando estoy escuchando mi preciada música- dijo Itachi distraído picando la verdura

¿Siempre? – pregunte inocentemente

Si, ¿pero bueno entonces no piensas salvarlos ¿- dijo Itachi sonriendo

No déjalos así aprenderán a dejar de molestar a Hidan – dije un poco burlona de la situación

Y tú ¿Cómo aprenderás tu lección? – dijo un Itachi paternal

No digas nada Itachi, por favor ¡! n.n – dije poniéndole carita de perrito regañado

Esta bien pero, ¿Qué me darás a cambio? – dijo Itachi mientras revolvía todo lo que había picado

Lo que quieras ¡!1 – dije como si pudiera complacerle en todo

Itachi me miro de arriba abajo y luego me miro muy seductoramente lo cual me puso sumamente nerviosa sentía mi cara arder de lo roja que me estaba poniendo, maldito Itachi pervertido como se le ocurre pensar en eso ¡! -.-

BUENO ESTO FUE EL CAPITULO 1 ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO , GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE

KONIIII3


End file.
